Why, Oh, Why?
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: Dean's having a breakdown and calls upon Castiel only to have it all turn awkward with Sam and ugh... Dean just wants a nap. Light Destiel.This is a One-Shot!


**A/N This is something that popped into my head. Been rolling around for days now!**

**Warning: Destiel, M/M, No smut, just fluff.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Why?_

The water in the shower wasn't nearly hot enough to deal with Dean's shower time. He stayed in there though. No way he'd let Sam see him breaking down. He's supposed to handle everything with a smirk and a witty comment, not lean against the wall of the motel's crappy shower and cry.

But here he was and he had no doubt that Sam was beginning to worry and would barge in any moment to make sure he hasn't drowned. So he continued to lean against the tiles and squeeze his eyes shut. Not only was in for a long time, but he hadn't taken his clothes off. Dean still wore every piece of clothing he'd walked around in all day clinging to his body, water chilling him.

His breathing faltered and he clenched his fists tightly. Why had this been his destiny? Who decided that he needed to be the vessel of Michael or that Sam had to become Lucifer's vessel? Couldn't it have been anybody else's life? He'd been to _Hell_ and back. His best friend is an _angel_. He's got a brother whose got visions and went temporarily crazy. His dad gave him a sawed off shotgun in _sixth grade_. What kind of life is that?

And yet, he'd never change it. When the Djinn took him to that world where everything was different, he couldn't stay. He'd wanted to but it was all wrong. As the water poured over his tensed body, he thought back to that false reality. He had a girlfriend who loved him but it wasn't right. It didn't feel right at all. Sam and him, they weren't like they are now. How could he live a life where he and Sam weren't as close as they are?

Then his mother was there. Oh, God, he didn't want to go back to life without her. Even if his dad was dead and is dead now, he still would've chosen that alternate reality. But none of it was real and it was ripped from him by his own mind. All because happiness doesn't happen to the Winchesters. Stubbornness gets them nothing and neither does hope.

So he turns the heat on the water up and yells out to Sam that he's fine when a banging starts on the door. And the banging ceases and he shakes his head. He sounds rough and it makes him sick to know how much he's worrying his little brother right now. So he closes his eyes again and begins to pray. He wasn't praying to anyone in particular and he fought to keep Castiel out of his mind.

But no sooner had he tried to block the angel out, there was a flutter of wings. Dean did not turn around. It didn't take him long to figure out that Cas was standing behind him under the water, trench coat as soaked his Dean's now ruined leather jacket. There weren't any words exchanged for a few moments but Castiel's head tilt of confusion was almost palpable.

"I was under the impression that humans do not 'shower' with clothes on." Dean couldn't help the sarcastic smile that twitched up on his lips. He did turn around this time and Cas' blue eyes stared right back at him.

"No…Cas, humans don't shower with clothes on. I'm just…" he began but Castiel only looked away. As awkward as the situation was, Dean couldn't help the smile that broke on his face. Well, he always thought that educating and embarrassing the angel was more of a sport than a duty.

"You called for me." Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Castiel's words and he looked down at his bare feet, the only place without clothes. Cas attempted to place a hand on Dean's arm and hesitated when he remembered the personal space speech. He dropped his hand but Dean caught it in his.

"Yeah, I'm just…having a hard time. Space invasion is kind of welcome right now. Just don't tell Sam I allowed a chick flick moment," Dean threatened. Cas stared at him, that deep meaningful stare that only the angel could achieve, catching Dean's inflection.

"Your brave front is not needed around me, Dean. I'm not going to laugh at you," Castiel stated and Dean flinched back a little. Cas stepped closer and looked up into Dean's face with narrowed eyes, hair dripping water into his face. "You are not alone."

"Right, I know, you and Sam are _always_ there. I know I'm not alone. Sometimes I just need a little alone time.

"No, Dean, in this war you are not alone. You have many on your side," Cas stated, backing Dean up against the shower's wall. "I will always come when you call." Dean's smile faltered and he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but why, Cas?" Dean asked, pushing off the wall and backing Castiel under the water again. "Why? Why do I have the right to call you away from Heaven or wherever it is you go?"

"Because you and I share a pro-" Cas began but Dean cut him off. To be honest, he was starting to go into hysterics now.

"Don't you dare say 'profound bond'! This is ridiculous! Who decided to say 'fuck the Winchesters' and made us the warriors of good?" He threw his arms up and had to quickly reach out and steady himself on the tiles to keep from slipping. Cas stood stock still as usual and watched Dean warily. The oldest Winchester narrowed his jade eyes and shut the water off. Cas remained where he stood while Dean stepped out in his dripping clothes.

"Dean, are you talking to yourself?" Sam called from outside the door. Dean shook his head and seethed at his unanswered questions. He cast a withering look over at Castiel and the angel took the hint to leave. He didn't go far, just into the room with Sam whom was utterly confused.

"Cas…When did you? Why are you wet?" Sam asked, gawking at the angel. Castiel said nothing, simply staring at the bathroom door. "Dean just got outta the shower so he'll be o-" Sam began but Castiel cut him off quickly.

"I know, Sam. He is upset." Sam's eyebrows knitted together into one of his bitchfaces and he glanced to the bathroom door. Dean threw it open unceremoniously, stuck in his boxers only. He ruffled his hair with a towel before growling and stomping over to grab some clothes from his bag.

"Dean? Why did you call Cas?" Sam asked but Dean pulled a bitchfaces as well and ignored his brother. Confused as hell and not prepared to deal with a moody brother _and_ brooding angel, Sam figured he might as well leave. If he's not going get answers to his questions, he'd just go to a diner to research. "Alright, I'm leaving. _Jerk_," he grumbled under his breath, grabbing his laptop and stalking to the door.

"Bitch!" Sam shook his head and slammed the door on Dean and the angel. Now by themselves, Dean turned to the angel with a frown. "You don't have to stay, Cas."

"I apologize. I will leave," Castiel apologized and he stood up to 'zap' himself wherever it is he goes. Dean reached out and grabbed his shoulder before he could, however, leaving him in confusion. His eyebrows came together and his blues eyes were brought out by the signature head tilt.

"No! I mean, if you're busy you don't have to stay. You've got stuff to do, y'know…" Dean mumbled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He never was good with expressing himself…well, other than sexually but even then he was a bit more giving and soft than he'd like to admit.

"Would you like me to…stay…Dean?" Castiel questioned, titling his head even further. Dean flushed lightly as he looked into "Jimmy Novak's" eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I just…I don't know. I'm just stressed and being with Sammy all the time could bring a guy down. He's a bit of a downer, y'know?" Dean sputtered as Cas continued to stare at him. He could swear those blue eyes saw right threw him. Then again Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, built him piece by piece when he was pulled out of Hell.

Cas reached a hand out to place on Dean's shoulder and was lightly surprised when Dean had no objections to the proximity. He moved just the smallest smidge closer and again, Dean didn't stop him. Cas' stare was unwavering and he could feel a response from his vessel as his heart sped up. Unaware of this reaction having meaning, he just stared deeper into the green eyes of Dean Winchester.

"I'll stay," Castiel decided and he sat down in a chair. Dean raised an eyebrow at the soaking clothes. The angel barely even blinked as he used his grace to dry himself instantly.

"Why…?" Dean began but shook his head, plopping down on his bed. Cas, stiff and straight backed as always, made his way over to sit calmly on the bed. Dean groaned but did nothing to stop the nearness of his angel. "Ugh, the…not mine…_the_."

"Dean. Would you like to…talk… about what is bothering you? That is what people do, right?" Castiel asked and Dean shook his head roughly. Cas nodded quietly and remained seated, not understanding Dean's mood but accepting the role of comforting presence.

It was only moments later when Dean was snoring, that Cas moved again. He shifted his gaze from staring at the window to watching Dean's sleeping face. Why was he feeling so much emotion over this one human? Why was he feeling at all? All these questions and nobody to answer them. He'd ask Gabriel if he knew Gabe would help, however, none of his brothers and sisters would dare speak to him.

So he shifted himself further onto the bed until he was lying stiffly alongside his charge. Dean rolled himself over, attaching himself to the arm of the angel in the throws of sleep. Of course, this led to another confusing reaction for the angel; blushing. He settled himself down more comfortably and allowed his eyes to close. Of course, he doesn't sleep, but he could rest if Dean needed him here. He would block out all the 'whys' in his head, stifle all the questions, and simply enjoy this moment of closeness with somebody he cares about.

But, instead, his vessel's reaction pulled a new reaction out of himself. He raised a hand and stroked his fingers through Dean's damp hair, smiling slightly. Why did he have the instinct to do this?

Through Castiel's confusion, he'd not paid attention to himself. He'd leaned in close to Dean and there lips were close enough for Cas to feel Dean's breath before the door to the room was flung open to reveal Sam. Cas' head popped up and Dean sat up too fast, smacking right into the angel who fell off the bed clumsily. Castiel took one look between the brother's before disappearing silently.

"Why was Cas kissing me?" Dean questioned, alarmed. Sam shook his head in utter confusion and slammed the door shut after himself.

"I have no idea. Why do I always walk in at the wrong time?"

"Cause you're a girl and bitch," Dean grumbled, rubbing a hand over his now tomato red face.

Why, oh, why does this happen to _him_?

* * *

**A/N Alright, that was ridiculous. Completely random and I don't even know where the plot of this one shot went but here it is! Light Destiel!**

**R & R if you would like to.**


End file.
